Dark Days
by Psycho-Bunny1309
Summary: I am not good and summaries, so I will try. It is about the crew of the Black Pearl, plus some OCs, trying to stop an evil witch queen from taking over the world. JackOC OCOC. R&R ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Days-The Beginning

The queen sat in her throne room awaiting the latest prisoner her minions had captured. The doors opened and in they walked brining with them the prisoner in chains. "Well well well, what have we hear?" She questioned. "As far as I can tell, what you have is a human, but don't ask me, I have been wrong before." the prisoner sarcastically remarked. "I would hold your tongue if I were you." the queen said slowly loser her temper and patience. "Well, if you were me than I would have to be you, and I would really rather not be you, but then again, if you were me, then you might look better." She smirked. "You always were a pain in the neck Stone; I see you still haven't changed." "Captain Stone, and I'm glad your vision hasn't changed queeny." "You are getting on my last nerve." "Really, how many nerves do you have? I heard the normal person has about, oh…I don't know, 9. Wait, that's live for a cat…well I guess.." "SILENCE!!" the queen shouted angrily. "I have had it with your insolence. Take her away!" she yelled to her minions and they dragged the prisoner away to the cells.

"Get in there you! Maybe a while in the cell will teach you how to respect people of greater power." One of the minions said while throwing her into a cell. "I highly doubt that mate, seeing as I haven't seen anyone around here of greater power than me." She said smirking. The minions glared at her and walked out after locking the cells. "Well, this wasn't exactly according to plan." She said to herself. "Is being locked up in a cell ever part of anybody's plan?" someone in the corner of the cell asked causing her to jump and turn around. "And who, might I ask, are you?" "The name's Laurane Summers. And you are?" "Captain Samantha Stone, but you can call me Sam, and it's a pleasure to meet you, or at least it would be if we were meeting under different circumstances." Laurane laughed a bit, "That's true. SO, what did you do to get in here?" "Well, the her royal pain isn't to happy with me, seeing as I am one of the many people who are trying to bring her down and out of power, and you?" she asked Laurane. "Same." "Oh, well that's a comfort to know that we're not alone." "We?" "Yes, the other people whom I was traveling with when I was captured, which wasn't really intentional." "Well I would hope getting captured and thrown into a cell wasn't part of your, um, 'plan'." "Oh it wasn't, the plan was simply for me to sneak onto one of the ships that her minions were sailing on, get to the island and get as much information as I could about her plans. So far it was only 2 out of the 3, but that's still pretty good." Sam said. "I just need to find a way to communicate with my ship and crew then I can get the bloody hell out of here, cause I would really rather not stay here." Sam commented. "Well, I might have a way you can do that." Laurane said. "Oh really? How?" Laurane gets up and stands by the window in the cell and concentrates her mind on finding a certain someone who can help them. After a while they hear the screech of what sounds like a big bird, and Laurane smiles. "That's how." She said pointing to the approaching figure of the bird. "Ummm…ok, but how is a bird going to help us?" Sam asks. "She can send a message to whomever you need to get in contact with." "Oh, well then, that makes sense." Laurane turns back to the window and the bird flies in. "What type of bird is she?" Sam asks. "She is a Silver Eagle, and her name in Moonlight. I can communicate with her telepathically." "You're a telepath too?" Sam asks. "Yes, are you?" "But of course, one of my many abilities." "And what, might I ask, are the rest?" Laurane asks. "Well, considering my mother was in fact an elf witch, I am very gifted in the art of witchcraft. Also, I am very good at sword fighting, archery, and piracy." Sam finishes smirking. "You're a pirate?" Laurane asks. "Aye, that I am, but not just a pirate, but I am a pirate Captain." "But aren't pirates supposed to be vial, dishonest creatures who are no good?" "Well, that all depends on who you are talking about, but other than that, we're not that bad. Now what about you? What is your story?" Sam asks Laurane. "Well, like you I am half elf, half human, and am very good at the art of magic, sword fighting and archery as well." "Hmm, we have quite a bit in common. I think we might get along just fine." Sam says. "Well I would hope so, making enemies isn't one of my favorite things to do." "And yet we are both so very good at it. Now, I need something to write a message on." Sam says. "Here, this should work." Laurane gives her a piece of parchment and something to write with. "I keep them with me just in case I ever need it." Laurane says. "Oh, ok." Sam takes them and writes a quick message, folds it up and gives it to Moonlight. "Here, take this to a ship, it won't be hard to spot, it has black sails, give this to the captain." The bird gives a small screech and flies off. "I just hope he gets the message soon and hurries up and gets here." Sam says. "Who did you send that message to?" Laurane asks. "Oh, just an….acquaintance" Sam says smirking. Laurane raises her eyebrows at this but doesn't ask.

They wait for what seems like hours, and then they hear the sound of cannon fire. "It's about time they showed up." Sam said standing up. She walks over to the window and looks out, then gasps. "DUCK!" She yells and they get on the floor just as a cannon ball comes through the window and shatters the wall. "Well, that's one way to get us out, but I would have really rather he didn't try and kill us in the process." Sam says. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Laurane asks. "You have any better ideas as to how to get out?" Sam asks. "No." "Good, now lets go before we get caught." Sam says, and they run out through the hole that was blown into the wall.

They have to fight off a bunch of the Queens minions in the process but finally make it onto the ship. "Make ready to sail! Lets get out of here mates!" They hear a man's voice yell after they got on the ship. "Who was that?" Laurane asks. "You'll see." Sam says smirking. Just then a man with swaggers over to them. "I see ye took the liberty of getting yerself caught luv." He says. "It's not like it was part of my plan." Sam said. "Well if it was, then ye did a terrific job." He says smirking. "Oh shut up." He turns and sees Laurane. "And who might this be? Brining aboard prisoners?" He asks. "No, this is Laurane Summers, Laurane, this is Jack Sparrow." Sam says. "Captain Jack Sparrow, actually, and why are you here?" "Sam just said to follow her." "Why did ye bring her here?" Jack asks Sam. "She was in the same cell as I was and I couldn't just leave her there. Besides, she's not bad, please Jack, can she stay? We have plenty of room on the ship." Sam says. Jack sighs, "I don't know, persuade me." He says smirking. "You are a very sick man Jack." "And ye know you love it." He says and pulls her into a passionate kiss. "So, can she stay?" Sam asks. Jack sighs again. "Alright, she can stay. Well I best get back to the helm, I'll see you later luv." And he swaggers off to the helm.

"An acquaintance huh?" Laurane asks after Jack walks off. "Ok, so he is a bit more than an acquaintance." Sam says. "Just how much more?" "Well, if you really want to know, we are engaged." Sam says smiling. "Oh, well congratulations." "Thanks. Well, here is your cabin. If you need anything just ask. I'm sure you'll like it here on the Pearl, its not that bad." "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!! Sorry I didn't type up a disclaimer to the story, I forgot, heehee. Well I don't own any of the POTC Characters, (cruses) I only own Captain Samantha Stone, and a couple future OCs I will be sure to mention later. My dear dear friend Cassie own Laurane Summers and some other future OCs as well who I will also mention later on. Cassie is the co-author of this story, she writes all of the even numbered chapters, like this one! and i write all the odd numbered ones, she doesn't have an account on so we are posting on my account. well here is chapter 2, please R&R and let us know what ya think of our story, we have worked long and hard on it, enjoy!!

Dark Days-The First Days on the Pearl

The first few moments on the ship in the cabin were quite tense to Laurane as doubts ran through her mind. _What if they steal from me? _And _They're not able to be trusted!_ She voices these doubts to Sam who had not left yet. Sam replies, "They're your average pirates, but they would never steal from their own ship." Afterwards, Sam leads Laurane out of her cabin and introduces some of the crew. "That guy over there is my adopted brother. Name: William Turner. He has a bride-in-waiting named Elizabeth Swann, who is in their cabin right now. Over there at the helm is Jack, which you did meet earlier. Gibbs is over minding the sails. He's the first mate." She goes around introducing the rest of the crew and Laurane listens and follows with interest.

"Sounds like you have yourself a little family Sam," says Laurane after awhile. Sam smiles, "You can call it that, or you can call it a lot of hard-working crew members."

Laurane nods her agreement. Suddenly there was barking and Jack yelling. Sam turns to Laurane "sounds like Angel got a hold of Jack's hat again."

"Angel?" Laurane asks as she follows Sam. "Oh, that's my wolf. She follows us anywhere we go." "The bloody dog's got my hat!" Jack yells. Sam laughs as a silver-wolf bounces down from the helm with a hat in her mouth, wagging her tail and Jack in-tow. Laurane stays back and watches with interest as Sam finally retrieves Jack's hat from Angel. She gives Jack his hat and he walks back up to the helm after a bit of small disagreeing and a kiss afterwards.

"How did you meet him?" Laurane asks Sam motioning towards Jack.

"It's a long story if you are willing to listen?" Laurane nods. "well, he had lost his ship, a mutiny and all that. A really horrible thing; He came to the port and got himself arrested. my brother and I needed help, and he was the only one we could think of to help us, so we sprung him from jail, he helped us, we helped him. at first Jack and I didn't really see eye to eye. In fact, we hated each other. I don't really know how it happened but after some time, I guess I started to have some feelings for him, even though I completely tried to deny them. After awhile I just couldn't and one thing led to another and I found out he felt the same way about me." Laurane, "you are lucky you know that?" Sam says, "how come?"

"Well, first off you have a guy that would do anything for you. Secondly, you have him for just about anything. I've never had that, ever."

"Really now?" Sam exclaims. Laurane nods and continues. "I've always been the kind of person that always was for work and no play. That's kind of how I got into that cage at the castle." She shivers a little. Sam after awhile, says "So you never have been in a relationship? That's interesting to hear." They go on talking like that for awhile. They go to their cabins and fall asleep, the exhaustion of the day weighing on them.

Laurane's next two days were normal as days would be on a pirate ship. The third day she gets up early and gets ready to take a swim. Her bird Moonlight was flying overhead. Sam was up too and catches Laurane before she dives into the water. "Morning," she calls to Laurane. She looks up and sees Sam. "Hey ya Sam, you're up early too?" Sam nods. She sees Laurane getting ready to dive into the sea. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a swim. I usually do during the mornings."

"I don't think you should do that. There's danger of animals and freezing." Sam says. Laurane shakes her head and smiles, "I'll be okay." She dives into the water. For a long time she was just observing the water life, communicating with Moonlight and just enjoying the freedom. She gets out of the water and notices a couple ships behind them. She ignores them for now and goes down to the kitchen to make breakfast for the crew. She finishes the meal just as the crew comes down.

"Something smells good," Sam replies as she comes into the kitchen. Laurane smiles "I'm making breakfast for everyone."

"Oh that's a change." Sam says. Laurane shrugs. "I just felt like doing something nice." The food was ready later. The crew came down and she gave them the fish she had cooked for breakfast. She cleaned up afterwards and was on deck looking out at the ocean. Sam comes out. Laurane hears her and turns around. "Sam, we've had followers for the past few hours…what should we do?"

"We have?" She pulls out the telescope and looks through it. Sure enough, the black ships were following them that Laurane had seen earlier. She pulls the telescope back. "Well, the only idea I have is to conjure up a storm later, but are you magic?" Laurane nods. "When should we do it?"

"I'm thinking now," Sam says. Laurane agrees and they stand at the rail. They say a few words that take a few moments, then clouds start gathering. A few more moments and rain starts to fall.

"I need to gather the crew. You should come too." She says to Laurane.

"Why if I may ask?" Laurane asks her.

"We have a need to get to land." With that she turns and goes down to get the crew. Later everyone is in the galley listening to Sam.

"We have a need to go to the elven city of Salden," Sam begins. "We've had trailers the past few days and Laurane and I have conjured up a storm to hopefully erase our trail." "We could easily outrun them however; this is the fastest ship around luv." Jack comments. "That may be true Jack, but I would rather not risk it, besides, we need to replenish our supplies anyways." "I thought I was the captain on this ship." "You are, and I am co-captain, and I know the area which we are going to very well, so, we will be going to Salden and listening to me." Jack sighs, "Alright then, I guess we shall go to Salden, but you owe me for letting you order around my crew luv." He says smirking. "You're sick." "You know you love it." "Whatever" she rolls her eyes but smiles. "So, are we all agreed?" They agree and the very short meeting was over. Laurane goes to her cabin and watches the rain fall while Sam and Jack go to their cabin.

The rest of the night is spent getting ready to go to land. Gathering up the people to go ashore, the supplies they'll need, all that. Laurane goes up on deck and lets Moonlight seek out land. She comes back and perches on Laurane's shoulder and cocks her head. _There is some land to the East of here_. Moonlight says to Laurane. She nods _Thank you Moonlight_. The bird flies off her shoulder and Laurane goes to Sam. "Sam, Moonlight saw land to the east of here not far off."

"I know we were going there in the first place."

"We?"

"Yea; you, me, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. We're going to go to Salden and get our stuff."

"Oh ok." The ship lands on the island and the little group leaves for the woods. They go through the woods with no harm. "You guys, I think we're being followed," whispers Laurane. They pull out their swords just as giant beings jump out of the bushes around them. They were like giant land-bound dragons standing at 8 feet tall and sharp swords and fangs that you could feel were eager to bite into the invaders' skin. Without warning, they attack the little group. They all split the big group and soon each is fighting their own battle. More keep coming. Just then one of them shoots an arrow which hits Sam in her upper right arm. "You alright luv?" Jack asks. "I think so." She replies, but cries out in pain as she tries to lift her sword to continue fighting. Laurane makes a decision. "You guys go on ahead I'll keep them off."

"Won't you need help?"

"No, I got it now GO!" They leave hesitantly and run towards the city at full speed. They reach the gate and find a guard there.

"Sir! We need help. One of our friends is out there and she's outnumbered!"

The guard comes without a word with help. They reach the place where Laurane was fighting the queen's minions. At the moment she was battling a rather large leader. The blows were too fast for the eyes but they could tell she was tiring. The guard goes with Laurane, Jack and Will with half the soldiers, and the rest in another group. After tense fighting, the minions are diminished. Laurane was standing there, panting heavily, covered with her blood and the blood of the minions.

"Laurane! Are you okay?" Sam asks her. Laurane nods. They walk to the gate and then Laurane collapses of exhaustion. Sam follows suit from blood loss. Jack carries Sam into Salden and the guard carried Laurane into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Cait still don't own any of the POTC characters, but I'm workin on it! Cause when I own Jack, I shall be a happy person! and Then i move on to Murtagh! SQUEE!! Cassie (Sighs, and rolls eyes) "Cait, you are a psycho. Cait yep!! and darn proud of it too! I'll tell you somethin missy I.. Cassie Just let them read the story! Cait Fine, I'll shut up this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, I will not be silenced so ea..Cassie CAIT! Cait right, shutin up. Cassie (sighs again) Thankyou, now, please enjoy chapter 3 of our story, and remember to Rate and Review. Cait yeah, Thanx all!

Dark Days Chapter 3- The Arrival

After a few hours Sam and Laurane wake up and go to find the rest of their group. As they are walking they look around the town. They noticed the odd houses which we built into the trees, but there were other buildings like a hotel, and a couple of pubs.

After a while of walking the saw the others talking to the guards who had helped them. "Ah, there you are luv, feeling better I assume?" Jack asked. "Yes, I am actually." Sam replied. "Well well well, Samantha Stone, I must say it sure has been a while hasn't it?" One of the soldiers said. "Haldir? Is that really you?" Sam asked "Yep is sure is. How long has it been? About….six years?" "Something like that. So, you are finally a soldier for the guard I see, wasn't that something you had always said you wanted to be?" "Yeah it was, and I see you have finally become a pirate, something you had always wanted to be. And you are still as beautiful as I remember, only more so." Jack cleared his throat at this comment and lightly glared at Haldir. "Oh, sorry, Hal this is my fiancé Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack, this is Haldir Nightengale, we were best friends growing up." Sam said. "You used to live here?" Laurane questioned. "Yep, born and raised right in this city but left when I was sixteen." "Why did you leave?" She asked. "Umm…personal reasons, I suppose." Sam glanced at Haldir a bit sadly, but he just looked away.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a while, then Haldir broke it, "Well, in honor of your guests I think we should have a bit of a feast which will of course be taking place at my home, I mean, if you all would like to join me?" "We'd love to, wouldn't we?" Sam asked the others who all agreed. "I suppose so; we don't really have any other plans for a while." Jack replied. "Splendid, shall I escort you Sam?" Haldir asked as he offered his arm to her. "Ummm…", Sam glanced at Jack and then replied cautiously, "ok." She took his arm and they lead the group to his home for dinner with Jack glaring at Haldir's back as he followed closely behind to make sure he doesn't try anything. He didn't like this guy and didn't trust him.

(Sorry this one was so short, but the next one will be longer, thanx for readin!)


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie and Cait WE'RE BACK AGAIN!! Cait wow, all four of the first chapters in one day, how awesome is that?! Cassie Well, considering we actually wrote the first 4 chapters a looooooong time ago Cait only a couple months ago. Cassie whatever, I guess it is pretty awesome. You still have to type up chapter 5 Cait I'm workin on it! SHEESH!! Cassie ok, just making sure. Cait why are you so serious? Cassie I'm tired. Cait oooooooh, ok. well, this will be the last one we are posting for the evening, I will try and get the next chapter our ASAP. Neither one of us owns any of the POTC Characters...yet, so that means I still don't own Jack, and I still don't own Murtagh, who really isn't a POTC Character, but oh well. Cassie I wish I owned Kyo from Fruit Basket, he's awesome, and my man! Cait Meh, Give me Jack and Murtagh and I shall be Happy forever!!! Cassie You're talking to much again, I shall now take over. We do however own out OCs, Cait owns Sam, Angel (the dog in case you can't remember), and some others that will come up soon. I still own Laurane and Moonlight. The ownership of Haldir Cait the one we created, not the one from Lord of the Rings, even though that is where the name is from. Cassie yeah. Cait we only used the name, I started him, but Cassie continued to Character, so we'll just say she owns him. Cassie ok. well, enjoy Chapter 4. We still want everyone to R&R Cait yeah! thanx! Cassie yeah, and if yall have any ideas for the story let us know them too! ok, we're done talking now, enjoy!

Dark Days Chapter 4-The Problem

Recap

"_Well, in honor of your guests I think we should have a bit of a feast, which will of course be taking place at my home, I mean, if you all would like to join me?" Haldir asks. "We'd love to, wouldn't we?" Sam asked the others who all agreed. "I suppose so; we don't really have any other plans for a while." Jack replied. "Splendid, shall I escort you Sam?" Haldir asked as he offered his arm to her. "Ummm…" Sam glanced at Jack and then replied cautiously, "ok." She takes his arm and they lead the group to his home for dinner, with Jack glaring at Haldir's back as he followed closely behind to make sure he didn't try anything. He didn't like this guy and didn't trust him. _

Beginning of Chapter

They arrive in a well-lit hallway where there was a long table set in the middle. Haldir leads Sam into a chair next to him, and Jack, skulking and glaring at Haldir, sits on Sam's opposite side. Laurane sits across from them, wondering what would happen. Haldir continuously talks to Sam, all the while purposefully ignoring Jack and Laurane. Laurane didn't mind, as she wasn't used to everyone quite yet. Jack on the other hand wasn't taking it well. He sat fuming through the whole meal, saying naught a word.

"Jack?"

"What?" He answers Sam haughtily. "What's come over you?"

"Nothing has; I'm just tired is all." He gets up and storms up to his and Sam's room and doesn't look back. She looks after him, but Haldir starts talking to her again and she turns her attention back to him. The rest of the feast is finished within the hour. Having been cleaned up, Haldir leaves the room, seeing Sam occupied.

"What was that about?" Laurane had looked up from the table and had watched as Jack left. Haldir and Jack being gone, she goes over to speak to Sam. "I don't have a clue. Haldir was just talking to me is all…"

"I saw that. He was taking care to ignore me and Jack though."

"Yes I know…but he didn't mean to I'm sure. We haven't seen each other in ages." "I've noticed." Laurane says slyly. "So, what're you going to do about that?" Sam ponders for a moment, and then snaps her fingers. "I got it! You go talk to Haldir and see exactly why he was doing that; if you think on it he was doing it on purpose…not to mention-"

"I know. I know. I take it you're going to talk to Jack and straighten this out?" Sam nods. "Aye I will."

"When?" She asks curiously. "Tonight," she answers. Laurane shrugs and smiles. "Alright," she says. Sam leaves to go to where Jack headed and Laurane did the same to find Haldir.

Laurane's POV

She didn't have to look very hard. He was located at a table just outside of a restaurant. She goes over and sits across from him. "Hello there Guard Haldir." He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh yea; my name's Laurane, a friend of Samantha's?" His eyes became hooded. "Oh really?" She nods. "It would have been different if you hadn't ignored me completely." He shrugs. "I was just talking to Samantha; no disregards for you…"

"Or Jack for that matter," Laurane interjects. "Or Captain Sparrow," He agrees. "But I was just happy to see Sammy again! It's been years since we've seen each other so I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway-"

"None taken. I'm used to that. I'm a normally quiet person. Unless something has happened to someone I know; that's when I get testy." Haldir looks at this strange woman who had walked in on him. He figured what was going to come next, so he prepared himself. It came. "Why were you so intent on ignoring me and Jack?" She asks, cocking her head and using the soft voice she uses when trying to get someone to open up. He shrugs. "I have no real reason…" He peers at her in a suspicious way. "Why should I tell you? You could tell Sam what I was up to and…" She shakes her head. "I won't tell anyone. Trust me." He looks into her eyes and sees the truth behind them, as well as the sorrows of her past. _She looks as though she's telling the truth…perhaps I can tell her, then she can tell me more of herself. _He had no idea what was happening, but he believed he could tell this strange half-elf woman anything and she'd keep her word upon death. He begins.

"Simply put, I've known Samantha Stone for the longest time. When we first met, there was a spark of friendship between us. We became friends of the best, and knowingly we developed feelings for each other." His voice started to sound distant, as he was reliving the past. His eyes were focused behind Laurane as he continued. "One day I asked her to become my girlfriend. Without hesitation she accepted. We went out for about three years; then I proposed." His eyes focused onto Laurane, though they were glazed over with memories. "It was the best day! We planned a spectacular wedding: ice sculptures, dancing, and music; everyone was to be there as guests. The day was approaching rapidly. She picked out a dress and I picked out a suit; the best we had at the time."

Sam's POV

She walked up to the tree house where she saw Jack disappear. All the houses in this town of Mirkwood were connected to the trees, and so natural you never knew where architect ended and nature began. She walked up the finely carved steps and opened the door. "Jack? Where are you?" She glanced around the dark room and saw him lying on the bed. She walked over to him. "What got into you tonight at the banquet?"

"Nothing did, luv." He says looking at the ceiling. "You know you can't lie to me. I know it has something to do with Hal."

"Oh, really? You actually noticed I was mad, did you? And what's with this Haldir character?"

"We were friends long ago in the past." She replies. "Is that it?" He asks sharply. "Well, no. We were a couple as well, but it didn't work out. It could never work out."

"He thinks it still could awful well. He sure did show that tonight!" Jack snaps. He stands up and walks over to the window, his hands behind his back. He turned his head and looked at her. "And you made no move to stop him from paying attention to you and only you!"

"Jack, it's just old friends reuniting after a long period of time!" She says exasperatingly. He scoffs. "More like lovers!" He turns his whole body to her. "I saw the way he was looking at you. He still thinks of you as his girl."

"Jack, how he acts does not mean that he wants to take me away from you!"

"Oh please! I saw what he was doing! I _know_ what he was doing! Tell me; were you to be married?" She nods, "But I know he didn't mean to do what he did!"

"Did you try to _stop _him?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So why should I believe that he didn't _want _to take you away from me and that he didn't _mean_ to ignore me?"

"Jack! It never worked out! Yes we were a couple, yes he proposed, and yes we were to be betrothed, but it never would have worked the way it was back then! We were foolish, young lovers. It meant nothing! You're the one I want here and now and for the rest of my life! Why do you think I agreed to become your wife?!"

Jack starts to say something but stops himself. "I'm sorry luv, it's just that…" He sighs. "I'm worried he's going to take you away from me. I don't want to lose you!" She shakes her head. "Jack, you know that's never going to happen. Not even death will part us. You won't ever lose me." She goes over and kisses him. "You're the one I want for the rest of my life. That's the truth." Jack smiles, "I love you and my life wouldn't be anything without you, luv." He says, taking her in his arms.

Laurane's POV

"The day came when we were to be married…" His voice was thick with pain now. "I was at the altar, waiting for her. She never showed. I saw someone coming and I hoped it was her. It wasn't. The guy had come by only to tell me that she had left. Angered and sorrowful, I walked from the altar to where we spent our last night together. I saw a note on the desk. It was from Sam. Fearing the worst I picked it up and read." His voice was quieter as he read the note from his memory. "It said: 'Sweet Haldir, I'm truly sorry I have to speak to you in this hateful manner, but I spoke to the Elders. They said I am not ready to get married, I am to young, we are to young, and I must leave to find who I truely am. I did not do so willingly, I disagreed with them, but in my heart I knew they were right. I am so sorry for any pain I cause you dearest, please forgive me. I am truely sorry it had to end this way, maybe we will see eachother again in the future, if not, please take care. Goodbye. Love, Sam'." Laurane was silent for a few moments, comforting this man who not so long ago seemed like a stranger. With her reassuring touch, he went on.

"To this day it still pains me that she left with nothing but a note." He looks up at Laurane. "I still love her, ma'am, but it's complicated. I love her with all my heart, as a sister and more." His eyes were glazed with tears, and Laurane, sympathetic of this poor man, was supporting him with all she could. He sits there a few moments after the story, head bowed, trying to regain his composure. He felt weak around this woman now, and didn't want to appear to her that way. He lifts his head up and gazes at her, his eyes clearing up. Her eyes showed sympathy and warmth. Her smile showed how much she cared about those that were just like him; torn apart by wrongful love. He smiles back at her and says with a shaky voice, "That's mine and Sam's past, ma'am. If you want more I can give it to you," He now felt as though he could tell her everything and she wouldn't judge him. She showed it with her poise, her smile, and her gaze. He couldn't help but look at her in a new light as one he could trust everything with, yet still a closed book to him.

"So, can I ask about you now ma'am?" She nods, then replies, "You can call me Laurane, or Laura for short." He smiles, "Ok then Laurane, can I ask how you came to be on a pirate ship?" She nods, and then tells her story.

"Simply put, I was captured by the Dragon Queen, put in a jail cell. Sam came in a few weeks after me. We had a shaky start at first, but we planned our own escape with the help of Moonlight. She's my Golden Eagle, and one of my closest friends. My life is entirely in Sam's debt because of that night. My Moonlight flew to get Jack and his crew, and they came after her a few days later. They cannoned the side of the castle and me, Sam, and the rest of the prisoners fled out of the hole. Sam introduced me to everyone and a week later here we are." She shrugs and gives him her best smile. "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay." He says. "Thank you," she replies. He was surprised at himself.

Here he was pouring his hurting past into this woman, whom he knew only as Sam's friend and one Sam rescued, and his heart was already this maiden's. He not only thought of her as one he could admire deeply, but as one that he could trust everything with! He couldn't deny it; he had another love in his life, and it rid him of his old passion. Now feeling comfortable around each other, they talk about their lives and remain like that for the rest of the night.

Sam's POV

After their long night, Sam wakes up to find Laurane walking towards hers and Jack's house. She goes downstairs to greet her. "How did it go last night?" She inquires. "It went well. He told me about the past of you and him and how," she glances around to see if anyone was listening. She only saw Sam in front of her and Haldir hanging back from them within the shadows. "How you two were to be betrothed!" Sam's eyes soften. "Oh, I see. Is he…?" Laurane nods. "It still hurts him deeply. He cried when he recited it to me…"

"Oh, I see. Is he ok now?" "Yes he is. So, how did yours and Jack's conversation go?"

"Ugh. We got into a huge fight and he looked as though he was going to storm out."

"I know he wouldn't really do that to you. He cares about you a lot. I'm sorry you guys fought." Sam's eyes shimmer. "We did, but it ended well."

"Oh?" Laurane says. "Yea. He told me he was just worried about losing me and how he loves me so much it hurts him. I told him that he would never lose me and I loved him as much as he loved me."

"That's good," Laurane says, relieved. "Oh, another thing: we ended up spending the whole night talking to each other!" Sam looks at Laurane with astonishingly wide eyes. "Really?" Laurane nods. "That's good news! At least you have someone, eh?" "Oh quit being foolish!" Laurane says laughing. "Even though it happened like that doesn't mean it's going to happen for us like it did you and Jack." Sam just sits there shaking her head, smiling. Then she turns serious. "Oh yea. By the way, the Elders agreed to meet us tomorrow."

"When?" She asks Sam, latching on to the news. "Around 7 or sundown," She answers, "Alright, thanks for informing me of that." Laurane smiles and waves to Sam, then turns and walks away. As she passes Haldir, they look at each other, their hearts in their eyes. Sam sees this and finds out. _So it _did_ go well for them. More so than I hoped. I only thought it would help to keep Haldir from getting Jack mad. _She laughs to herself as she walks back to the tree house. _They look like they are meant for each other. I do hope they get together! Even if it means giving them a little…push in the right direction._


End file.
